In a Different Time Ch1
by LegendaryHeroAnimeFangirl
Summary: So Erin now meets with up with a boy named Ciel at her school. They seem to get along with each other very well oddly,we all know Ciel,but Not so much on Erin. That's where this Chapter helps us a little on it.


A/N:sorry for so much delay on this,been busy with school. So I may not finish this entirely,so this will be edited,if i am lucky i can work on this tomorrow and start another by that time. So please be patient,thank you very much,and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ch.1 First Day,First Meeting

* * *

~Erin's Pov~

As I was staring off outside the window in my History class waiting till my teacher was done telling us all about Christmas. I felt really bored from it and almost fell asleep,but I soon snapped from that as i heard the teacher say "I know you all can't wait for Christmas Break. So I'll be not giving you all too much work until you've all come back from your Christmas break" Everyone all was relieved from that,our history Teacher had always given us a lot of work.

"Now before you all get working on your new group Project,I'd like to let you all know about a new student being in our class. He's new to this school so i expect you all to get along with him and at least talk with him for a bit to get to know him." That's when i gotten curious and I Instantly raised my hand,the teacher looked at me and said "yes?" I replied by asking "So,where is this new student? I don't see him here,is he coming tomorrow or something?" I was very curious about the boy that was gonna be in our class. "ah,good question Erin! He is actually outside the door until i let him in,which is what I'm gonna do now."

As I saw my History Teacher opened the door and say from outside from it,it was faint but i heard "Alright,come on in.." I was surprised to see a that looked so young,everyone was silent and were all surprised as well. The boy had **Navy Blue** hair,same with his eyes,and speaking of his eyes...his right eye had a black eye patch over it. I couldn't imagine what has happened to his eye...but other then that...he was dressed really neat and formal like. Guess for someone new he wants to look nice for the first day...

"Class...This is Ciel Phantomhive. He is a Freshman and will be with us for the rest of the year,I know most of all of you in here are Sophomore..but since all the other Freshman classes are full and can not take any more students Ciel here has to be in our class." As the Teacher rambled on and on,I couldn't keep my eyes off of Ciel..he sure was handsome for a boy with Navy Blue hair and an eye patch. As i kept staring at him for awhile as the teacher kept on rambling,Ciel suddenly looked straight at me. I got cut off in surprise by that and looked away from him,I lightly blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

~Ciel's Pov~

As I looked around the room at many unfamiliar faces of kids near around my age,the way they dressed were very unusual..but the one that really caught my eye was a girl in a long black Jacket with a blue shirt,Navy Blue Pants,along with red and black shoes. Her hair was a dark brown,her eyes were brown as well. She wore glasses,the lining on the outside was black,the inside of it was a light blue lining. I even noticed that her hair was covering right eye,her bangs were very long that it was over her shoulders.

I soon heard the Teacher say"Well now that I have said that,Ciel,go and pick an empty seat anywhere here in the class." As i glanced at every empty seat i could find,there weren't very many,but only a couple were empty..there was one near that girl I saw and one near some boys that were laughing and fooling around. As I made my way toward the empty desk near the girl...

"Hey! don't go sitting near her!"I stopped and turned to see some black girl with a weird hair style I never seen before..I ask her as i raise a brow "why? something the matter with me sitting near her?" The Girl then yelled out very loudly saying "Yeah! She a' freak!" Apparently this girl had a problem with this girl..I soon then hear the teacher say"Melasia! step outside please.." The girl then smacked her hands on the desk while saying"What!? i didn't even do nothin'! Erin is a Freak!" This.."Melasia girl" is really rude,as i turned my attention to the girl named Erin that was being called a "freak",she had a really blank,emotionless face...

Once the Teacher had sent the rude girl out,I sat right next to Erin,she seemed a little surprised that I actually sat near her. "Ok,now that's out of the way,I'll just let you all talk for a bit before you all start your project just so you all won't be all so disruptive."The teacher had soon said there and everyone in an instant started to talk to one another,I then heard the girl next to me sigh..she was irritated from this. As i turn to her and tapped her shoulder lightly,she turned to me with a curious look.

"Hello,I'm Ciel Phantomhive,pleasure to meet you."

As I held out my hand for her to shake,she stared at it for a bit and shook it saying "I'm Erin,and I assume you REALLY are new to this school aren't ya?" The way she talked...was definitely different from the other rude girl talked,more kinder and sweeter sounding..but a bit of a hint of roughness on it. I would assume she wasn't a very lady like girl.

She then leaned towards my ear and whispered"Just between you and me Ciel,but you look great,I personally think the Mature boys here are very attractive"she pulled away a winked saying "Just saying,your a real cutie dude"I lightly blushed at how she talks with me,but I guess that was just part of her personality. It was quite unique to me for some weird reason.."So what other classes ya got Ciel?"She had asked me that suddenly,I soon got out my schedule and showed her it,as she looked at it..she seemed surprised and said "Wow,you got all the classes I got,even in THAT order. How funny and ironic!" She started to laugh slightly,guess this would give me the upper hand to get to my classes more easily in finding them. She could be my guide and tell me what goes on in each class.

This is quite surprising though,thank goodness I have someone to help me get through this whole new Year of 2013.

* * *

*Later on*

* * *

~Erin's Pov~

"Man,Ciel sure is an interesting guy.."I said to myself as I waited for my dad to pick me up since school had ended,as I waited,I kept on talking to myself about Ciel.."He sure doesn't seem to know anything at all of how to do work in class,wonder whats up with that.." Suddenly I hear a familiar voice that sounded a lot like Ciel "Well that's probably cause I'm from England.."I flinched slightly in surprise that he appeared out of no where. "Whoa! Dude! Don't startle me like that!"I sorta yelled at him in the face,and he rubbed his ear,I guess I sorta made his ear drums explode. "Sorry..and your from England"I said to him in a more normal,curious tone..he soon replied saying "That's ok,and yes,I am." I then was about to yell out again but made sure I didn't do that and said "wow really? No wonder you sounded so awesome! I really like how you guys sound with those English accents,you guys sound so unique with them." I smiled happily like as i waited for a response,as i saw him smile a bit as he said..

Ciel:Why thank you Erin..

Erin:hey you smiled now,I didn't really think you'd be the type to smile

Ciel:I'm not,but you just interest me in a way

Erin:really? well same to you Ciel,your really awesome to me

Ciel:even though we just met you already think that?

Erin:yep!

As I saw Ciel shake his had slightly as he chuckled,he said "Your odd..but you that only makes you more interesting" I smiled at him as he said that,I never met a boy like him before. "So Erin,can I please have you come to my place to help me with my work in that English Class? I didn't really understand even with the Teacher's assistance"

A/N:Alright,stopping here for now,but I will continue this again tomorrow like I said,so don't lose your heads. Until tomorrow,this note will be gone,so bye!


End file.
